Kyriou Baulore
Kyriou is Felix's brother, the daughter of Leo and Anne after Leo's soul was released from his death, and the enormous magical energy that was released from his body at said point manifested itself into her. Technically, Kyriou could be considered an "advanced" sort of wisp, but because she is fully concscious and sentient, that would be really stretching the classification. Summary Role in PDae2 First discovered by Elyse rhrough the hellgate found at Tou Ergastirio, Kyriou was originally thought to be only capable of speaking Greek. Elyse find out that she works with Leo, despite his not knowing that she is his daughter, to guard the hellgates in Western Europe to Hell. When Elyse had Magnus, Catherine, Marx, and Luna come to see her, they find she speaks very fluent English. Magnus uses his data gauntlet to create a sort of doll-like body for her, and Kyriou takes posession of it happily. Later, once she and the group have returned to Felix at his house after the fire, she meets Felix for the first time and is delighted to see him. It is then shown that after spending the majority of her life living in Hell, Kyriou is extremely proficient in magic and knows more about the workings of it and about Dark Hearts and their manifestation that anyone else around at the time. Together with Anne she teaches Felix some more magic. Once they feel capable, Kyriou and Felix decide to try to resurrect Leo's soul into another artificial body created by Magnus using photos from Anne. They succeed. Now Leo begins to teach Felix how to manifest his Dark Heart. When Felix breaks into his rampage, Ky is the first to respond, trying to take control of his body and calm him down. However, even Felix's mental strength is increased when he employs Dynami, and she in unsuccessful, becoming only a purple flame from the effort exerted. Eventually, once Overlord has killed Leo and Felix, she is forced to open all of the hellgates on Earth, releasing the daemon population onto Earth. Description Appearance Kyriou's main form is that of a semi-transparent girl, with a slight purplish hue and glow. From the entirety of her back there are numerous jets of energy that form pseudowings. Her legs enhd in bursts of energy as well, and she simply floats from place to place as such. The body given to her by Magnus is his fifth design, which has no visible joints and is nearly indistinguishable from a normal human. He made it look nearly exactly like her. Trivia *Kyriou is based on SCP-001: "The Gate Guardian" from the SCP Foundation. This ultimately influences other future events. *Kyriou's creation is also similar to how Bellus and Theo of PDae3 got their powers and dark hearts. *The body given to her by Magnus normally doesn't work because Magnus has never found a suitable way to make it a proper robotic design. The only reason Kyriou can properly inhabit and use it is because she is not an AI, but an actual entity that manipulates the body with her power. Category:Characters